projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: Renaissance of Fate
Synopsis Inside Sylphie's Shop, the heroes talk with Sylphie about transporting to The World where the Dragonturtle Mk. I is parked unattended. She decides to send them directly there, since she kept a copy of their last transmission from their previous warp. Captain asks her to join them, but she politely declines since she states that she's a business-woman first and foremost. She's also expecting a ride armor delivery today, so she decides to send them to The World, free of charge no less. Phoenix is a bit suspicious about the gesture, though. At The World, Outer Dungeon, Zephyr, Leanne, and Vashyron find the Dragonturtle Mk. I and try to get in but no such luck. The trio thought they were heading for Square Garden, but somehow found themselves somewhere else. They decide to find a way out, but there's a laser barrier in the way. They decide to take out the thing guarding it before moving. The fence goes down, as they thought. Just then, the other heroes appear and are puzzled on where they were, but KOS-MOS assures them they are in The World but outside the game's parameters. They spot the Dragonturtle, and the PMF hunters as well. After some introductions (and warnings), they decide to meet up and plan their next move. Just then, more enemies appear: Gnosis. After using the Hilbert Effect, they continue the assault. Just then, Solo warps in with Arch-criminals. Apparently he got some intel about their movements and was ordered to take them out. As they take out the enemies, T-elos and several Asura-27s show up. She too found them by way of intel, but from what source is anyone's guess. As they continue fighting, Vile and other mavericks show up. It seems that he had the same intel, and now has a new ride armor: Goliath. Phoenix remembers about a shipment like quite recently. It was Sylphie, as the group pieced it together. While Xiaomu in particular was mad about it, they decide to take care of things quickly before it gets worse. Solo took heavy damage and retreated, but Hiryu thinks he's hiding some other information as well. T-elos retreats after being defeated. But even after KOS-MOS tells her to cease the fighting, but it falls on deaf ears as she says she may not get another chance at her mission. After dismantling Goliath, Vile isn't fazed despite the loss of his mech. Vile retreats after a beating himself, leaving the heroes to wonder what was going on with his disposition. They finally get the transport back, and though nothing was stolen Urashima explains that the anti-theft mechanism would have left the area in a sea of flames should it trigger. Afterwards, they decide to try a proper area to log out and Kite suggests Mac Anu or Hulle Granz Cathedral. Team Vashyron also reports of gold chains appearing in Basel as well, but got transported to The World when they were looking into it. Once everyone was aboard, they head out for a new area. Party Members Note: 10 units for this stage * Pair Units * Zephyr & Vashyron (New) * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * Dante & Vergil * Chris & Jill * Demitri & Morrigan * X & Zero * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Akira & Kage Maru * Kiryu & Majima * Jin & Kazuya * Kite & Haseo * Reiji & Xiaomu * KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units * Leanne (New) * Aty * Heihachi * Valkyrie * Natsu * Phoenix & Maya * Axel * Ryo * Leon * Ingrid * Captain Commando * Ulala Enemies * Bugborn Alpha x4 * Bug Queen Alpha x3 * Goblin x2 * Bugbear x2 * Golem x2 * Wooky x2 * Eddy x2 * Brenda x2 * Carol x2 * Solo * T-elos (Gear: Secret Black Underwear) * 27-Series Asura x3 * Mettaur C-15 x4 * Ride Armor (Green) x2 * Ride Armor (Red) x2 * Vile MK-II & Goliath * Vile MK-II (Gear: Vile's Shield) Items * Wonder Soda * Orange Gel * Great Sword Guiren * Chocolate Trivia * Captain's request was referencing the time she fought alongside the heroes in Namco X Capcom alongside the Ultra Warriors from Lost Worlds. The Flash Combo was her EX move and she used a Blodia Punch as a Melee Counter. * Outer Dungeons were areas accessed by Haseo during G.U. when he had enough Data Cores to hack through the Chaos Gate, or when using Sign Hacking at certain locations. It was also used to explore outside the game's parameters to find hidden data in certain parts of the story. * The title is a play on "Resonance of Fate" Category:PXZ2 Chapter